


Chase

by stitchar



Series: Short Stories [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Chases, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchar/pseuds/stitchar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker is chasing Bumblebee. Bumblebee is running for his life. What was the cause of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Another old work that I thought it would be a good testing water for this new website. Enjoy.

Bumblebee gasped as he ran through the hallway just to get away from whatever was chasing him. Why did he do it? He inwardly cursed himself for being so modest and happy-go-lucky in these times. It was just one offer! And he's going to get killed for it!

Quickly looking around, he finally reached up to the med bay where he hoped Ratchet won't be there and opening it, he slipped in.

The med bay was empty, which is fine for Bumblebee, as he needed no witness to see him finding a hiding place. He had to act fast, his pursuer will be here in no time and finding a vent, he flipped it open and slipped inside as soon as he heard the distant footsteps from his keen audio receptors.

The door whooshed open and a golden-yellow ped was seen entering, along with the golden body that was connected to it. Bumblebee, held his breath as he pushed himself further away into the shadows of the vent so he won't be found.

The owner of the golden armor and the pursuer of Bumblebee was none other than Sunstreaker, and boy does he look mad.

"Where are you yellow bug!" Sunstreaker growled, "I know you're in here somewhere." Bumblebee held down his squeak as he heard Sunstreaker opening and closing the spaces that were available for any minibot to fit in, which is slim in the med bay and it doesn't take long for Sunstreaker to figure out where Bumblebee was.

Clasping on the air vent, Sunstreaker ripped it open and saw the yellow bug shaking in fear.

"Found you~." Sunstreaker sang, grabbing for the yellow minibot. But Bumblebee was faster as he pushed himself further away, turning around and crawling off to the other end of the vent where it would lead him. He heard Sunstreaker cursing in Cybertronian and a fading footsteps were heard in the distance, heading to the place where Bumblebee might head on to, which is at the Rec Center.

Bumblebee knew it was race against time. If he makes it, then he'll be able to reach to a different air vent for him to escape through, if he doesn't then he's scrap heap.  
Making his move, he quickly shuffled to the other end so he can make it in time.

-.-

Sunstreaker ran through the hallway, dodging and nearly pushing any other bystanders that were in his way. The other Autobots were confused but also annoyed of his pushing around the Autobots.

Some, like Jazz, find this entertaining. What had caused to make Sunstreaker to run like that? Not to mention he seemed to be desperate over something.

"What's makin' Sunstreaker all riled up for?" Jazz asked, looking at Prowl who was focused on his paperwork. Prowl looked up, only to focus back into the paperwork again.  
"I do not know." Prowl finally answered, "Though, it would be fairly interesting to see what Sunstreaker is up to and why Sideswipe is not with him."

Jazz ginned and headed down to the same direction where Sunstreaker had headed down to, along with some others who wanted to see it what had cayed to Sunstreaker to snap like that.

Meanwhile with Sunstreaker, he was reaching to the destination. As he had reached to the entrance of the room, he slammed down on the pad and the door whizzed open to the room where all mech would relax and be social.

There are some few in there, and they all froze when they saw Sunstreaker in his, as what other mech would say, "rage mode" and they knew better than confronting him. The posture was easy enough-Sunstreaker was growling, which was the sign that they need to take a step away. His stance was hunched forward, his legs bent down into a pouncing stance, his servos all curled into claws, and his face was utterly filled with a huge message of rage.

Everyone was silent, not even daring to get near him nor asking him what was wrong because they don't want to be the one to be in the end of his wrath. But they also felt bad for victim who had to receive from him.

Then all of the sudden they heard a metallic squeak and turned their head to the source of the sound.

It was Bumblebee, coming out of the air vent. Bumblebee struggled to get out of the air vent and once he was able to get out, he landed on to his feet-he froze when he saw Sunstreaker glaring at him.

It was silent and none were daring to move, except for another whoosh of a door and Jazz entered along with Prowl.

Both Sunstreaker and Bumblebee did not move until one finally broke their spell.

Bumblebee ran first hand, and Sunstreaker followed suit behind him, running and gaining speed as he was able to reach forward to get Bumblebee but failed as Bumblebee made a quick turn to another hallway.

"Get back here!" Sunstreaker growled as he skidded his run and finally turning to chase the yellow minibot to the other end of the hallway. While with everybot in the Rec Room, have their mouth a gap.

"Man, What ever Bumblebee did to him?" Cliffjumper wondered, breaking the silence as he stated the question that everybot wanted to know. Bumblebee never fell into the wrath of Sunstreaker's anger but this was suddenly new. What had cause it? They wondered, but all they can do is wait and hoped for the best for their favorite yellow minibot.

-.-

Bumblebee ran like he never ran before. He never thought his act of doing would cause such riot! Oh why did he do it? He repeated himself of how stupid he was until he stopped at one spot he never though to be.

A dead end.

"No!" Bumblebee panicked as he looked around widely for the possible exit but found out his only escape was too far up for him to reach. In short, he had nowhere to escape.

Bumblebee then heard the running footsteps behind him and then, silence. Turning his head slowly, he saw Sunstreaker glaring at him.

"L-look," Bumblebee stammered trying to calm the warrior mech down, "Let's not do this until somebot had done they're going to regret."

But Sunstreaker wasn't paying attention, he just inched himself closer as Bumblebee did the opposite by boing back.

They stayed for what was like eternity, only to break when Sunstreaker pounced on him.

-.-

Minutes later, Bumblebee sighed as he folded the rag into place and glared at the golden mech before him, asking,

"Happy now?"

Sunstreaker said nothing, but his constant checking himself into the mirror was enough evidence for Bumblebee to know that the warrior was satisfied of his work. The armor that Sunstreaker proudly wore was now shining new and clean-lights reflecting off of its famous finish.

Bumblebee said nothing, placing Sunstreaker's wax back into the storage where Sunstreaker kept his waxing stash and wondered how Sunstreaker managed to afford all of this.

His thoughts were interrupted once he felt the arms of the warrior wrapping around his wait and was given a hug. Bumblebee mused that no other bot ever received the hug from the famous temperamental warrior except his twin, Ratchet and himself.

"Your welcome." Bumblebee replied, knowing that this is the only soft gesture that Sunstreaker can give as a 'thank you', "But next time, please, please, don't come rampaging on me when you want another waxing. You're giving Spike a fright."

Sunstreaker just snorted and Bumblebee knew that he doesn't care about the human and the minibot can't help but sigh in troubling matter.  
"Really," Bumblebee grumbled, "What am I going to do with you?"

"What can I say?" Sunstreaker finally answered throughout the whole ordeal, "You're the great waxer and buffer when you came up to me for the offer." He then chuckled, "I should invite you more often."

Bumblebee stared at Sunstreaker in silent amusement and decided to relax himself against the warrior and the sudden new environment he'll have to adapt.

After all he at least gets a bonus for being cuddled by the golden warrior for the trouble anyway.


End file.
